


Anata wo ubau no?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Se sentía casi ofendido por la falta de esfuerzo del mayor en inventar justificaciones mejores.Como si no le mereciera.Como si lo que había entre los dos de ellos fuera sacrificable, como si no mereciera la tentativa de ocultar su relación con Inoo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Anata wo ubau no?

**Anata wo ubau no?**

**(¿Si te sacara de aquí?)**

A Hikaru le habría gustado decírselo.

Cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos, esos hablaban en su lugar, diciéndole que no era su instinto que se equivocaba, no era paranoia, no era su fantasía alimentada por el miedo de perderlo que jugaba con su percepción de la realidad.

Le habría gustado convencerse que fuera así.

Lo había hecho, durante un poco de tiempo.

Luego las señales se habían hecho más precisas y definidas, y luego se habían hecho seguridades, sin que él pudiera seguir mintiéndose.

Yabu había vuelto más tarde esa noche, después de haberle dicho que tenía que trabajar.

Hikaru había asentido sin convicción, pero no había insistido.

Se había ido a la cama, declarando de estar harto por el malo día pasado con entrevistas y grabaciones. Hikaru le había dicho que iba a alcanzarlo dentro de un poco, que no tenía sueño.

En retrospectiva, le habría gustado seguirlo.

El móvil de su novio, olvidado en la mesilla del ingreso a lado de las llaves, había vibrado.

Hikaru se había quedado unos segundos en el sofá, inmóvil.

Había algo dentro de él que le decía de quedarse donde estaba. Que no quería saber de quien fuera el email, ni que contuviera, que saberlo le habría hecho daño.

Sin embargo él, tan confiado en su instinto, esa vez había decidido de ignorarlo.

Se había dirigido hacia el móvil, en paso inseguro, como si estuviera caminando hacia el patíbulo.

No le había gustado el nombre en la pantalla.

 _Kei-chan_.

Hikaru se había mordido un labio, y otra vez se había dicho de pararse, que no era asunto suyo, que no tendría que haber leído.

Y, otra vez, había decidido de ignorar el grito dentro de su cabeza.

Había tomado el móvil con las manos que le temblaban un poco, y había abierto el email.

Se quedó inmóvil.

_Fui bien hoy contigo. Gracias, Ko._

Hikaru siempre se había dicho que su celosía no tenía sentido. Que Kei y Kota eran mejores amigos, que se conocían desde siempre, que no tenía razón de temer de su relación.

Pero nunca se había creído, y en ese momento había tenido que constatar de haber tenido razón.

Lo había ignorado.

Habían pasado los días, y había fingido que no hubiera pasado nada. Seguía comportándose con Yabu como antes, seguía fingiendo de creer ciegamente en las débiles excusas por sus retrasos o en compromisos que no tenían nada de creíble.

Se sentía casi ofendido por la falta de esfuerzo del mayor en inventar justificaciones mejores.

Como si no le mereciera.

Como si lo que había entre los dos de ellos fuera sacrificable, como si no mereciera la tentativa de ocultar su relación con Inoo.

Hikaru había pasado los días pensando en lo que hacer, y al final había decidido.

Se encontraba a solas en casa, Yabu había salido por el almuerzo con Dai-chan y Yuya. Y, por una vez, era la verdad.

Fue al baño, mirando por mucho tiempo el gabinete de medicinas, absorto.

Fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

Hecho lo que debía, dio vueltas por un poco a lo largo del piso, tocando los marcos de las fotos de Yabu y él.

Fotos de cuando eran Ya-Ya-yah. Fotos de ellos en Yokohama, cuando Kota lo había llevado allí por su segundo aniversario. Fotos de los dos de ellos felices, siempre.

O, al menos, era lo que mostraban las imágenes.

Frente a sí tenía cinco años de una relación de que ahora le parecía no saber nada.

No sabía si todas las sonrisas de Kota hubieran estado sinceras.

No sabía si fuera feliz en cada momento cuando las fotos habían sido sacadas.

Había asumido que fuera así.

Porque él lo estaba, más que se pudiera imaginar.

Estaba feliz porque lo quería, porque podía estar con él, porque él era todo lo que deseaba.

Pero aparentemente ese amor no había sido suficiente por Kota. Aparentemente no era él que quería. Aparentemente había algo en esa relación que lo hacía sentir incompleto.

Hikaru se preguntó si Kei lo hiciera estar bien. Y luego, se dijo que no le importaba.

Que le habría importado si Yabu le hubiera hablado, si le hubiera dicho que había algo malo entre de ellos, que le hacía falta algo más.

Aunque lo hubiera dejado, Hikaru habría entendido.

Habría sufrido, se habría sentido roto dentro, pero habría entendido.

Y si Kota había elegido el silencio, lo habría tratado de la misma manera.

Apretó el agarre en uno de los marcos, y luego la echó al suelo.

Se arrodilló, tomando la foto en mano, hiriéndose con los vidrios, pero no le importaba.

Kota sonreía.

Tenía la cabeza contra su hombro, el brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonreía.

Hikaru tuvo gana de sofocar esa sonrisa.

Tuvo gana de arrancárselo de la cara, así como él había arrancado la felicidad de la suya.

Iba a hacerlo.

Se puso en pie, arrugando la foto en la mano herida, de manera que esas caras se retorcieran, se mancharan, se arruinaran.

Luego fue hacia la puerta, echando la foto en la basura, distraídamente, como si no importara.

Y de hecho, dijo a sí mismo, los dos de ellos ya no tenían ningún valor.

~

Lo entendía de su mirada, Kei no estaba feliz de verlo.

Hikaru le sonrió, malditamente falso sin tratar de ocultarlo.

El mayor estaba sentado en la poltrona frente a la suya, mirándolo en aire perplejo, en espera que dijera algo.

Hikaru lo miraba casi extasiado, mientras lo miraba apretar entre las manos una taza de café, los nudillos blancos, que exponían el nerviosismo que Inoo trataba de dejar pasar inadvertido.

Suspiró, levantando los ojos.

Eran... inocentes. Una inocencia finta, que casi le dio asco.

Siempre había estado así, con Kei.

La cara angélica, el aire de quien vive en su propio mundo, y el cerebro que, a pesar de las apariencias, corría mucho más que lo de los demás.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo de él.

Odiaba esas manos, seguro que hubieran tocado a Kota, odiaba esa boca, seguro que lo hubiera besado, odiaba ese cuerpo, seguro que hubiera estado cerca de lo de su novio como sólo él había creído de poder estar.

Lo sólo que le gustaba, en ese momento, era la mirada nerviosa, tensa.

Lo hacía sentir poderoso, le hacía sentir el sabor de la venganza por todas sus células.

Indicó la taza que el mayor tenía en la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

“¿Me tomarías un café, Kei-chan?” le pidió, con la misma mirada inocente. Inoo lo miró, en la defensiva, pero luego asintió.

“Claro, Hikaru.” contestó en un murmurio, apoyando la taza en la mesa baja frente así, yendo a la cocina.

Hikaru lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta, y se apresuró.

Sacó un sobre del bolsillo, vertiendo el contenido en la taza de Inoo, mezclando con la cucharadita, cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta que no vio el polvo derretirse y amalgamarse con el líquido.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, cruzando los brazos y concediéndose una sonrisa.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo convertir los somníferos en polvo.

Yabu se los había hecho prescribir al menos un año atrás, renunciando casi pronto a tomarlos, diciendo que no le hacían falta, y luego los había abandonado con las otras medicinas.

Hikaru esperó con paciencia, empezando a ansiarse sólo cuando vio a Kei volver al salón con su taza en mano.

La tomó, con otra sonrisa, sin empezar a beber.

Inoo volvió a sentarse, tomando de vuelta su café.

“Hikaru... ¿me dices por qué viniste?” le preguntó luego, renunciando a todos cumplidos.

El menor sonrió aún más, inclinando la cabeza de un lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lo vio sorber el café y luego mirarlo en aire confuso, encogerse de hombros y volver a beber.

Un pequeño sorbo, pero Hikaru lo agradeció.

Sólo iba a aumentar el tiempo para disfrutar su venganza.

“Vine a hablarte de tu relación con Yabu.” contestó, tranquilo.

Kei no pudo evitar de sonrojar.

“¿Qué relación, Hikaru?” preguntó, pero de su tono se entendía que no iba a sostener mucho la negación.

Otro sorbo, otra mueca.

“No me mientas, Kei. No tiene sentido, ya no. No quiero justificaciones, no quiero excusas. Sólo quiero saber la razón.” contestó, la cara improvisamente fría, indiferente.

Vio a Inoo morderse un labio y bajar los ojos, antes de contestar.

“Porque yo lo quiero, y él me quiere a mí. No estaba planeado, sólo... ocurrió, Hikaru. No fue para perjudicarte a ti, ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado...” dijo, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

“Cállate. Por favor, cállate.” siseó.

Otro sorbo, y el sabor amargo se había ya hecho una habitud.

“Lo siento, Hikaru.” murmuró el mayor, la taza vacía abandonada en la mesa baja.

Hikaru lo miró, odiándose porque en ese momento la rabia tenía éxito de sofocar el sentido de triunfo.

Se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Kei no empezó a toser, tomándose la garganta con una mano.

Hikaru vio el terror en su cara, en esos ojos que encontraron los suyos, buscando confirmación de sus peores sospechas.

Y la encontraron.

Se dirigió hacia de él, arrodillándose al pie del sillón, mirándolo mientras respirar se hacia más difícil por él, mientras la cara se retorcía bajo el peso del dolor, mientras el sudor le mojaba la frente.

“¿Sientes el aliento que se va, Kei-chan? ¿Sientes como con eso también se va tu inútil vida?” murmuró, acariciándole distraídamente un brazo. “Soy feliz del hecho que Yabu y tú os quisisteis. Soy feliz que ahora puedas darte cuenta de cómo el amor que vive entre vosotros, ahora te hagas morir.” siguió.

Vio a Kei jadear, agitándose, como si estuviera tratando de decirlo algo y no tuviera éxito de hacerlo.

Fue feliz.

No quería escucharlo, sólo verlo morir.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Despacio, los párpados del hombre se cerraron, como si no pudieran sostener su mismo peso.

Despacio, la mano soltó el agarre en la garganta.

Despacio, dejó de agitarse.

Despacio murió, y Hikaru esperó que hubiera sentido todo el dolor que sentía él en ese momento.

La primera parte de su venganza se había cumplido.

Kei ya no se movía, no iba a moverse jamás.

Había muerto, sabiendo de haber muerto por ese amor que estaba equivocado sentir.

Le pareció un castigo suficiente, a Hikaru.

~

El día del funeral había puesto su mejor expresión triste, congratulándose con sí mismo por la actuación.

Tenía mucho para que estar orgulloso.

Estaba orgulloso porque la muerte de Kei había parecido un suicidio.

Estaba orgulloso porque antes de irse había borrado sus trazas del piso, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Estaba orgulloso, porque tenía éxito de coger todas las señales que la muerte de Kei había dejado en la cara de Kota.

Lo veía dar vueltas a lo largo del piso como un cadáver, moviéndose por inercia, sin gana de reaccionar.

Lo oía llorar cada noche, cuando creía que él durmiera, lo oía desesperarse, y regodeaba despertarse todas mañanas y ver la almohada todavía mojada de sus lágrimas.

Percibía su culpa, aunque no pudiera hablarle de eso.

Porque todavía fingía de llorar la muerte de un amigo.

Porque fingía que no hubiera estado nada más por él.

Porque ese amor que lo había matado ahora estaba encadenado dentro de él, destinado a no emerger.

Sentía la culpa de Kota, sabía qué dentro de sí pensaba que Kei hubiera muerto por su culpa, que se hubiera matado por él, y Hikaru estaba bien con eso.

Porque había muerto por él, estaba verdad.

Había muerto por ese amor, por lo que le había dado, por lo que nunca había tenido éxito de admitir.

Kei ya no estaba, y tampoco Kota.

Había su sombra, su cuerpo, su envoltura, pero dentro de él se había abierto un abismo que Hikaru no podía, ni quería, rellenar.

Y hasta que Yabu se hubiera obstinado a quedarse a su lado, allí donde él lo quería, iba a ser espectador de esa ruina humana día tras día, sabiendo ya que nunca se habría hartado de su dolor.

Todavía amaba a Kota, y sabía qué nunca iba a tener éxito de dejar de amarlo.

Y disfrutaba ese espectáculo, porque su amor todavía estaba vivo, mientras Kei se llevaba el suyo en la tumba.

De noche, a las lágrimas de Yabu, se acompañaban sus sonrisas.

Esas lágrimas eran su venganza.


End file.
